Beyond
by blacknightwolf1
Summary: Alfred always made fun of Arthur. It was just too easy. When one day Alfred goes too far, will he face the consequences of an angry Englishman's magic? Will life between the two English nations change forever? UsUk, don't like? Don't read. Supernatural/Fantasy. Rated M for later chapters, language, and suggested themes later on. Human names used.(Please excuse any errors. I'm new.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello all! I am new here and this is my first story! Yay! I have many ideas but my writing usually just falls away and I give up on it. I really want to try and make this one work! I hope you enjoy!**

**Special thank you to my Beta for this story who has helped me extremely. Thank you so much for putting up with me, Kitty29!**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the United Kingdom, paced his kitchen furiously. He took another gulp of his London Gin right out of the bottle and ran his hand through his messy hair. That hamburger-loving American was sitting right in his living room. He could say 'Iggy', make fun of his food, defile his precious landmarks, but insulting his queen was where Arthur drew the line. The small amount of alcohol was already having an effect; his vision was getting clouded and the lights seemed brighter. A wicked idea blossomed in the back of his mind and before he knew it he was heading to the nearest door.

He swung the door open and ripped his cloak off the hook to the left of the entrance. He pulled the long black fabric over his shoulders and proceeded to tie the thin strings around his neck to hold it in place, the bottle in hand somewhat hindering his attempts. He took another gulp of the blissful liquid as he stumbled down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he smirked at the sight of his magic circle. The faded white lines only made his bleary eyesight worse trying to focus on them. He quickly gave up on his quest to clearly make out the circle and went on to try and find the bookshelf where he kept his vast collection of spell books. He placed his alcohol on the ground then grabbed a book randomly. He moved to the middle of his circle and opened the book; trying to make out the words on the page before him. Why did they all have to be jumping out at him? He read the words nevertheless; correctly… he wasn't sure.

A random flash of light exploded around him as he felt his energy drain. Spells can take a lot out of a person. The Englishman fell to his knees and dropped the spell book, making a resonating thud throughout the basement. He disregarded the spell book and kicked it elsewhere before shakily getting to his feet. He stumbled over to his bookshelf and picked up the bottle of Gin before he walked to the stairs and attempted to climb them; almost falling on occasion. He reached the top and threw open the door. He put the bottle to his lips and tilted it upward, draining the entire glass of its contents. When he came back up for air the bottle slipped from his hands and shattered once it made contact with the floor. His head snapped to the right when he heard, "Iggy! Are you all right bro?"

Oh, that's right, Alfred was still here, "Dude where are you? You aren't cooking again, right?

Arthur huffed with annoyance. "I'm over here you twat," he called out. He put a hand to his forehead feeling a throbbing. Alfred walked into the hallway, saw the drunken Arthur and sighed. "Were you drinking without me?"

"Of course I was, you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do," came the snarky reply from the glaring Englishman.

Alfred shook his head. "Come on man, I don't feel like sitting here and taking care of you. Just go to bed. I didn't come to watch you get drunk and go on about your religion."

Arthur stomped his foot. "How dare you! I know my religion! I am Protestant! Or…am I Catholic?"

Alfred grinned widely. "See. I am just going to go home. Night man." With that the American left the house without even waiting for a reply from the drunken Arthur.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap." Alfred rushed through his front door, slipping off his bomber jacket and throwing it on the nearest chair. "Tony! You better not have messed with my stuff again!

Alfred walked into his office, relieved to see everything still in place. He immediately began to draw a superhero. "I almost forgot to do my presentation for the meeting tomorrow." He drew in silence until the picture was done, well past eleven o'clock. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched out his back

"Hmm, how long has it been?" Alfred wondered aloud. He turned his head slightly to look at the clock hanging on the wall opposite the entrance of the room.

"Man, it's already 11:48." Alfred stood from his chair. "Oh well. I don't need an actual report anyway. All that matters is the superhero!"

Alfred shuffled up the stairs towards his bedroom and said to Tony, "Night bro, don't try to bomb Iggy like last week." Alfred heard his alien friend reply, "Limey Bastard."

Alfred chuckled at this and scratched his back. Was it him, or did his shirt just get really itchy all of a sudden? It was probably just his imagination. He stripped down and pulled his pajama pants on then took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table.

Dang, why did it feel like someone had lit his back on fire?

He rubbed his neck and shoulder blades mindlessly to sooth them as he flopped onto his hamburger-patterned comforter. With a peaceful sigh, he fell into a very deep sleep. His sleep did not go undisturbed, however. Throughout the entire night he was tossing and turning. Alfred had horrible dreams. Flashes of light, a blazing fire, parades of feathers, a shrill noise; it all played over and over again in his head.

* * *

Alfred woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes while he yawned. He stretched out his limbs, but something didn't feel…right. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and placed them softly on the bridge of his nose. He stood up and walked into his bathroom then closed the door right behind him. That door didn't stay closed for long though as there was an extremely loud yell and the sound of a door flying off its hinges.

* * *

**Okay! Please review and tell me what I can fix and how to improve! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you all whom have favorited, reviewed, and followed! You make me happier than Prussia covered in Gilbirds!**

* * *

Arthur sat at the large meeting table, tapping his foot and looking at the double doors as he waited for Alfred to burst through. It had been ten minutes since the meeting started, and though it was normal for Alfred to come late, something was unsettling today. Maybe it was just from his hangover, everything seemed off. Especially since he noticed Francis leering at him throughout the morning.

"Mon ami, something seems to be troubling you, no? You can tell me." For queen's sake. Of all people to always sit next to him, it had to be Francis.

"Sod off wanker," Arthur replied sourly. He rubbed his temple where his migraine had now faded to a headache.

"Ohonhon, is someone a little irritable today? Tell me, did your little fairies ignore you?" Francis shot.

Arthur turned his glare on Francis. "No, they didn't. My daily life is none of your concern." Arthur turned back around to focus on Ludwig who was giving a speech while trying to stop Feliciano from making more white flags. Wait, where was he even getting that material from? Oh never mind, where was Alfred? Again his mind turned to his former colony.

* * *

They went the entire meeting with no annoying entrance from Alfred. Where was he? Did something happen to him?

Arthur put his paperwork in his briefcase absentmindedly as thoughts swam through his head. The more he thought, the more he worried. So distracted, it took him a moment longer than it should have to register that hands were slinking around his waist.

Arthur's blood ran cold.

"Get off me now." Arthur spoke through clenched teeth.

"But mon petiete Arthur, you seemed distracted today. Perhaps I can help relieve you of some thoughts." Francis purred in Arthur's ear.

Arthur broke from Francis' grip and shoved him away. "I don't need you trying to make me feel better. I am perfectly fine." He turned around and put the rest of his papers away before closing his briefcase.

Francis pulled Arthur away and pinned him against the nearest wall. He ground his knee into Arthur's groin and leaned in close. "Come Angleterre, I know you have been thinking of Alfred. Why do you want him when you have me?"

Arthur's eyes were wide and he was trembling; his body frozen and unable to free himself from Francis' grip. How would this frog know that his thoughts were on Alfred?

"Why do you want someone who ran away from you? That betrayed you? You love him, I can see it. You're very good at hiding your feelings but I see the small looks. You cannot fool me. Choose someone who actually wants you, me." Francis spoke seductively before he crashed his lips to Arthur's. He forced his tongue into the nation's mouth, quickly taking advantage of his surprise.

Arthur's mind was reeling and it was almost as if he was watching the scene before him, no longer in his own body. He needed to do something but he felt so weak, everything was happening so fast. He couldn't focus his mind on one thing; all of Francis' words took a toll on his body. All he could gather was he needed to get away from Francis. What could he do though with his hands restrained? Just then he got an idea and bit down on Francis' tongue. Francis pulled back and let go of one of Arthur's arms to slap a hand over his mouth. That was all Arthur needed to punch Francis in the stomach which caused the Frenchman to bend over and groan. Arthur then kicked him over onto his side, using the small moment of freedom to his advantage and ran for his briefcase. He snatched it off the table and turned to Francis who was already recovering. He spit in the Frenchman's direction with disgust and bolted out the door.

* * *

Arthur walked up the driveway to his former colony's house, needing to know that Alfred was all right. He approached the door, rolling his eyes at all the American flags covering the porch. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for any sign of Alfred.

He quickly grew impatient and knocked on the door once more. He called out, "Alfred! I know you are in there! Open the door this instant!"

When he got no reply he grumbled to himself then placed his hand on the door knob. "If you don't open the door then I am coming in!"

He could hear the sound of scuffling and then a door slam from inside. Arthur was angry now, and he barreled through the doorway. The fuming Arthur went directly to the hallway, remembering he heard a door slam. Alfred must be hiding, but why?

Arthur opened four doors—closet, pantry, closet, and a bathroom—before he came to Alfred's bedroom. He tried the door but it was locked. "Alfred. Open this door right now."

Arthur waited for a short moment before hearing Alfred. "J-Just go away. I'm fine."

Arthur scoffed. "If you were fine than you would have been at the meeting today."

"Oh, um, well I, I forgot we had that today. S-Sorry…" Alfred trailed off.

Arthur knocked again and spoke, "I know that isn't true Alfred, now open the door."

Alfred yelled from the room. "Just go away! I am no longer under your care! I'm not a child so you don't have to keep checking up on me! Just go!"

Arthur was surprised at the sudden outburst. Did Alfred really think that he only saw him as a child? Did Alfred think that was the only reason he cared for him? "Alfred…Please, just let me know what's wrong I just want to help you." He heard steps from the inside of the room.

Alfred called out, "I said to just go away. I don't want you here."

That statement hit Arthur hard. It was obvious that Alfred wouldn't come out. Seemed he had to wait him out. Arthur didn't say another word as he walked away to find a chair. He came back to the door and sat down on the opposite side of the hallway. Now he had to wait.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you once more and a big thank you to my Beta, Kitty 29!**

**I wanted to get this out for a Halloween treat! I will be busy tomorrow so I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think. Review and tell me how I am doing and how I can improve if I must.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Notice

_**(A/N)**_

_**Sorry all, I don't know if I am going to continue this. It seemed like a good idea at the time but I am finding it rather hard to continue writing this story. It may just be the style I was writing it in or some other reason but I am debating whether to delete this or put it on hiatus. **_

_**Sorry once more to disappoint you all that actually read this. **_

_**PM me if you want me to continue or if I should put a poll up to see. Thank you all!**_


End file.
